The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting synchronized kinetic pulses to a target. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a system and method for physically altering an underground target using synchronized timing of kinetic pulses to focus seismic waves on the target.
Deeply buried objects, such as underground structures and mineral and gas deposits, are often difficult to locate. Many technologies exist for identifying, physically altering, and/or creating imaging of underground objects or voids. For example, nodes equipped with transducers may be placed above or below the ground surface to generate seismic waves and measure reflections from density and/or stiffness changes. Explosive nodes may also be positioned in the ground to physically alter an underground target. However, the accuracy and effectiveness of such technologies is often limited by the penetration depth of the nodes or by errors in positioning the nodes near the underground target.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a locator system is configured to locate an underground target and includes a plurality of nodes positioned within the ground proximate the underground target. Each node includes a transducer configured to transmit signals to at least one other node. A controller is in communication with the transducer of each node and is configured to determine the spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes based on the signals communicated between the plurality of nodes. The transducer of each node is further configured to sequentially transmit a signal pulse to the underground target. The controller determines the location of the underground target based on the determined spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes and the reflection received by each node of the transmitted signal pulse. In one illustrative embodiment, the transmitted signal pulses from the nodes may be coordinated and timed to combine in a desired direction thereby increasing the reflection strength from mass or stiffness changes in the desired direction. The controller may also control the generation of a kinetic pulse from each node based on the spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes and the calculated location of the target to create a kinetic pulse array focused on the target.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of locating an underground target includes the steps of providing a plurality of nodes, each node including a transducer configured to communicate a signal with at least one other node. The transducer is configured to transmit a pulse and receive a reflection of the pulse. The method further includes the steps of positioning the plurality of nodes within the ground proximate the underground target, communicating signals between the plurality of nodes, and determining a relative position of each node based on the communicated signals. The method also includes the steps of transmitting a pulse from each node in a plurality of directions, receiving a reflection of the transmitted pulse at each node, and calculating a location of the underground target relative to the plurality of nodes based on the determined relative position of each node and the reflections received by each node. The method may also include the step of generating a kinetic pulse from each node based on the spatial arrangement of the plurality of nodes and the calculated location of the target to create a kinetic pulse array focused on the target.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.